


At The End Of Day, We're Family

by patdbrendonn



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Joncer - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: It all started when Jon entered stage left. Spencer was floored and he has never found himself attracted to a man before, it was all new to him.





	At The End Of Day, We're Family

**Author's Note:**

> ***= different day  
> *= same day but different time (A lot of people get confused lol)

"Jon! Just swim back!" Brendon yelled across the lake, groaning as he looked at the rest. "He's going to fucking drown." He looked back at the lake, Ryan joining into yelling for Jon. From the looks of it, since it is night, Jon is almost back at the shore. "C'mon, bud! I still don't understand why you even did this for five thousand dollars!" Jon climbed on the grass, laying down and placing his hands on his soaked chest. 

"Because," He breathed out, "I want a new laptop." He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, trying desperately to catch his breath. "That... was fucking hard."

"You didn't have to!" Ryan said hastily, sitting down next to Jon. "We were yelling at ya', but you didn't hear us!" Jon let out a laugh, opening his eyes and shifting his head, looking over at Spencer.

"Why not you come sit with me? I like you more than the others." Jon admitted, making the other guys moan in disbelief. Spencer studdered for a second, kicking the sand beneath him. He had to admit, he has a crush on the audio guy. Spencer has never been in love like this, one with a guy and two wanting somebody so bad. Sure, he's been in relationships, but, those were girls. He is willing to try something new. "So? Wanna come sit with me?" Jon asked again, patting the empty grass on the other side of him, opposite where Ryan sat. Spencer walked over, sitting down with a huff, teetering on his ass a bit. "I haven't been able to get to know you yet. Tell me about yourself!" Spencer felt the blood rise in his face, yet he wasn't scared about the others seeing it since it was indeed pitch black outside. 

"Well..." He started, "Like you already know, I play the drums. I dunno, I don't have many interesting things about me." Jon nodded, resting his head on the grass once again. "You seem nice, though! I'm... Shit, I'm sorry." Spencer got up and started to run away, hearing Jon and Ryan being confused and Brendon's voice chasing him. 

"Spence! Dude, what the fuck was that?" Brendon asked as Spencer halted to a stop. "Why did you run away?" Spencer sighed, turning around and looked at one of his best friends. 

"You can't tell anybody, you got that?" Brendon nodded with a shrug, waiting for Spencer to say something. "I think I'm in love with Jon..." Spencer watched Brendon's expression change. "I don't know what to do, I'm not gay!" 

"You could be bi, you don't know yet!" Spencer sighed, walking closer to Brendon. "Look. I sometimes wanna fuck dudes. I don't really care about a romantic relationship with guys, but I know that because I've experimented! You just have to fool around with a guy to find out,  cough cough Jon." 

"Shut up! Like he'd want to have sex with me!" Brendon smiled, wrapping his arm around Spencer's shoulders. "Would he? H-Has he said anything?

"No, not that I know of. But, gay sex is... It's fucking awesome! Getting fucked is one of the best feelings ever since there is literally the male g-spot inside your ass! Sure, it hurts the first time, but you get used to it!"

"You sound like a whore," Spencer admitted.

"Whatever. Wanna kiss or something? I have stubble right now, maybe you could get a sense of kissing Jon. Imagine Jon, okay?" Spencer nodded, closing his eyes when Brendon grabbed his cheeks, placing his lips on Spencer's. Once he pulled away, Spencer opened his eyes and looked at Brendon. 

"Holy shit, I'm gay."

***

"I have such a crush on Spence..." Jon said as he buried his face in his hands, hearing Brendon's laugh. Brendon placed his hand on Jon's back, rubbing slight circles.

"Then ask him out!" Jon scoffed, looking up at the slightly taller man. 

"Like he'd say yes!" Brendon pulled Jon's hands down, lifting his chin to look at him. "Does he like me?"

"Uh huh!" Brendon squealed with a sheepish smile. "He likes, wait, no, fucking love you! Go for it, you two were made for each other!" Jon sighed, looking out the window of the bus. "Spence is inside practicing with Ryan. Go in there, pull him away and ask him out, kiss him, fuck him in the bathroom, anything!" Jon let out a laugh. 

"I'm not that type of guy to just fuck somebody! But, since you mention it... Maybe asking him out wouldn't be so bad!" Jon walked off the bus and inside the arena, watching Spencer play his drums. He stood there for some time before Spencer spoke through his mic. 

"And the Lord said unto Jon, 'Come forth and you will receive eternal life'. But Jon came fifth and won a toaster." Ryan laughed as Jon walked closer to the stage. 

"What the fuck was that? We're you trying to be funny?" He asked as he walked onto the stage. 

"I dunno. Aren't you supposed to be on the bus with Brendon?" Spencer asked before Jon grabbed his wrist and pulled him backstage. "Hey, that kinda hurt!"

"Sorry." He let go of Spencer's hand, Spencer sighing and rubbing his wrist. "I just wanted to ask you something." Spencer stopped rubbing as he looked up at Jon. "I, um... I wanted to ask you if you would be my... boyfriend?" 

"What? I mean, yes, but what?" Spencer asked with a smile. "Are you sure you want to date me? A fucking mess?" Jon nodded, placing his hands on Spencer's lower back as he kissed Spencer. Spencer's eyes shot open but soon closed, melting into the kiss. He placed his hands into Jon's hair, squeezing slightly. 

"Wow..." Jon moaned out slightly, pulling Spencer closer to him. They looked into each other's eyes for some time, even when Zack came up to them. 

"What are you two doing?" He asked, not realizing that the pose they were in was very romantic. Neither of the men just said anything, they just stared into their eyes. "Wait... Are you guys dating?" Zack asked, starting to get extremely happy. 

"Maybe." Spencer bubbled, finally looking away from Jon and looked at Zack. He stood there, hands in fists and near his chest as he smiled widely, almost like he was going to squeal. "Are you okay?" He asked Zack. 

"No! Are you guys serious! That's so cute!" Zack started to jump up and down. "Since when are you two dating?" 

"Like, minutes," Jon replied. Zack started to run, picking Ryan up bridal style and running back to Spencer and Jon, placing Ryan down on his feet.

"What the hell?" growled Ryan. "What was that for, I was practicing!" 

"Spencer and Jon are dating!" Zack squealed. Ryan's eyes widen for a second before looking at the two smiling dorks. A smile crept onto his face, going to go hug Spencer. 

"Really? Wow, congrats, guys!"

***

Spencer dry heaved once more, his arm rested on the side of the toilet. Yes, it's not the most sanitary thing to do, especially in a bathroom that was backstage of one of the arenas they were playing tonight. It felt like hell, his body wanting to puke but there was nothing left in his system. He let out one more loud heave as the door opened. 

"Spence? Is that you?" Ryan asked as he stood near the stall door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Spencer groaned, flushing the toilet and standing up, unlocking the stall door to reveal a very worried Ryan. "I think it's just food poisoning."

"With all the food you've been eating, I wouldn't be surprised!" Spencer let out a huff of air as he walked to the sink, turning on the facet and splashing cold water on his face. "Wait, usually when somebody has food poisoning they lose their appetite, so why are you eating more?" Spencer shrugged, placing his hands on the counter as he sighed. "I'm worried, maybe you're really sick or something! Does Jon know?"

"No. I'm going to get him to take me to the hospital after the show, just don't tell him yet, because he won't let me on." Ryan walked closer to Spencer, placing his hands on his shoulders. 

"I don't want you playing, either. But, I know you, you will kick and scream until you can play. I won't tell Jon a thing until after the show, okay?" Spencer nodded, ripping a piece of paper towel and rubbed the droplets of water off his face. 

"God, I hope it's nothing serious," Spencer said softly. "I've never puked this much in my life and I feel like shit, too. I have such a headache right now, I can't wait for this day to be over." Ryan nodded, rubbing circles on Spencer's back. "I'm gonna puke."

*

**_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_** The crowd roared, both Brendon and Ryan joining them. Jon smiled back at Spencer with a shrug, pushing his bass to his back before walking over to Spencer, leaving over the drumset and placing his lips on Spencer's. The people in the crowd went wild, Spencer laughing a bit as he picked his drumsticks back up. 

"You okay?" Jon mouthed, receiving a nod 'no' from Spencer. He cocked an eyebrow before he went back to the front of the stage. The whole rest of the show Jon continuously looked back at Spencer, wondering what was wrong. He couldn't think of anything really plausible so he basically shrugged it off until the end of the show when Spencer dragged him offstage. "What's wrong?" He asked his boyfriend.

"I think I have food poisoning or something and you have to take me to the hospital." Jon nodded slowly, watching Spencer's 'I'm fine' act leave his body. "I feel like shit."

"You look like shit! Does the rest of the guys know we're going to the hospital?" Jon asked, opening the passenger door to his car for Spencer. 

"I told Ryan, so I'm going to assume he is going to tell Brendon if he hasn't already." Jon hopped into the driver's seat, putting the keys in the ignition. "I'm sorry if I puke on the way there." Jon let out a chuckle as he grabbed Spencer's hand. 

"You're sick, it's fine!" 

*

Jon sighed as he stood outside the bathroom, hearing the beeps from the monitors and the occasional retch from Spencer inside the bathroom. He knocked on the door slightly, hearing Spencer let out a groan. 

"Baby? Are you done yet?" He heard the toilet flush, soon the door opened and Spencer came out. "The doctor hasn't come back yet."

"Okay," Spencer said weakly, both walking back to the room that Spencer was placed in. He sighed, sitting down and swinging his legs over the hospital bed. "I hate this." He simply muttered, resting his head on the cheap pillow behind him. "I just wish I wasn't sick, all of his would be so much easier." Jon nodded, agreeing. "Like, why do the worst sicknesses hit us on tour?"

"Because we meet thousands of people on this tour, some might be sick, it's just because some people don't want to give up the tickets and they still come with the fucking flu." Spencer looked at the door when it swung open, a doctor walking in. He sighed, looking at the clipboard. 

"Okay... You have stumped all of the doctors in this ER." He felt his heart skip a beat. "We need to do a few tests on you, one urine and another blood." Spencer was handed a cup to pee in and looked at Jon. "Don't worry, we aren't testing for something too serious."

"Then what are you testing for?" The doctor sighed as he walked out. Spencer looked at the cup in his hand, getting off the bed and walking to the bathroom he threw up in seven minutes ago. He did his business, walking out and giving the cup to a nurse. 

*

"Okay," The doctor said as he sat down once again. "I need to ask you some questions and please be honest. In the last two weeks have you have had sex with a man?" 

"Yeah, with my boyfriend Jon." The doctor nodded, placing the clipboard down. 

"I've never had to tell this to a man, but congratulations, you're pregnant." Jon's eyes widened for a second, looking over at Spencer's stomach. "Usually when boys are born they will give you an injection to stop any female hormones from developing, but from your tests, you didn't get it."

"But I'm a guy! I can't do this!" Jon got up and hugged Spencer, running his hand through his hair.

"Hey... Yes, you can!" Jon said as he pulled back, wiping the tears from Spencer's eyes. "You can do anything and that involves having a baby, you can!" Spencer leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Jon's. Jon smiled, placing his right hand on Spencer's stomach, the other was intertwined with Spencer's. "We're having a fucking baby..."

***

"You're what?!" Brendon practically yelled, jumping out of his bunk and landing on the floor. "Repeat that, young sir." Spencer let out a laugh, looking over at Jon.

"I'm having a baby." Brendon got off of the ground, walking over and sitting next to Spencer. 

"Did you not get that shot as a baby?" Spencer nodded no, watching the bus door fling open. "Ryan, Ryan! We're going to have a panic baby!" Ryan stopped on the last step, watching Brendon's facial expression. 

"Who did you knock up?" He asked, stepping on the last step. "Seriously, who'd you fuck?"

"I'm the one who's having the baby." Spencer interrupted, placing one hand on his stomach. Ryan just stood there, again, now looking over to Jon. "Jon knocked me up and now we're having a baby. In about seven months, of course."

"Can you still tour?" Ryan asked, now sitting on Brendon's lap. "I wouldn't want you to be putting the baby's life in danger."

"Yeah," Brendon chimed in, "I'm pretty sure stress is bad for a baby, and you're always stressed on tour. But I wouldn't want you to leave this tour and Jon to stay, not to be there for you. I dunno, maybe Pete will know something? I doubt it, but maybe." Jon shrugged.

"It's not like Spencer is seven months pregnant! He is literally one month. A lot of people don't find out until the third month, sometimes later. I think Spencer is fine for a few months worth of shows until we're off again." Jon said, reaching over and grabbing Spencer's hand. "And besides, I wouldn't want to leave just two guys in the band."

***

Spencer laid in the tiny bunk, Jon's arm wrapped around him. He shifted uncomfortably, just enough to make Jon stir and roll over. He sighed, placing his feet on the floor and walked into the kitchen, stopping for a second when he literally saw Ryan and Brendon fucking on the couch. He stared for a second, looking over to the fridge and opening it, looking back at the two who didn't realize Spencer was there. 

"You know," Spencer started, making Brendon just stop, "You just might want to pull out, I'm the walking advertisement of that. Oh, and continue, pretend I'm not here." Brendon looked over at Spencer. 

"What?" Ryan said with a half moan, looking back to Brendon and pushing on his back, causing Brendon to enter Ryan once again.

"I'm going to drink some pop, you keep on going at it." Spencer sat down, opening the can and pressing it to his lips. Both Brendon and Ryan shrugged, Brendon starting to thrust into Ryan. "You guys dating or something?"

"No," Brendon panted out, "But sometimes you just need sex." Brendon slammed into Ryan, him moaning loudly.

"Why do I hear moaning?" Jon called out with a muffled tone, his arm over his head. 

"Ryan and Brendon are fucking and I'm watching because it's practically live porn and you know me, I love porn. I also love sex. This, to me, is entertainment." Jon sighed, getting out of the bed and stopped when he saw two of the four naked. 

"Holy shit, you're not kidding!" Brendon lets out a laugh, slamming into Ryan again. "You should go faster, you'll never make him come at that pace. You need to hit his prostate at a fast pace." Brendon nodded, going faster. "Just don't get any come on the couch, it would be a bitch to get out. Soaking in and shit."

"Yeah." Spencer agreed, sipping on his soda once more. "We should fuck too."

"What, like a four-way?" Jon asked.

"Kinda. They fuck, we fuck also, I just think that would be hot!" Brendon lowered his head and let out a growl, showing that he was close to his climax. "Pull out, Urie."

"No, Ryan got the goddamn shot as a baby!" Brendon yelled, getting closer. 

"No, I didn't." Almost immediately, Brendon pulled out but didn't jerk himself off. "What'ya doing?" Ryan asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Edging myself. Plus, they got to see us fucking, I want to see them!" Jon shrugged, lifting Spencer to his feet and pushing him onto the table.

"Don't break the table, it's only on two supports," Ryan added as the older attacked Spencer's mouth, pressing his tongue Spencer's mouth. "Fuck like how you did when you conceived the baby, I find that hot. Recreate it."

"Well," Jon said as he pulled away, starting to unbutton his pants. "For that, we need Brendon's bunk." Brendon let his mouth hang open in disgust. 

"You fucking fucked and conceived a child in my bunk?" Jon nodded, striping down so he was only in his boxers. He helped Spencer take off his shirt, then pants, then his boxers until Spencer felt a little too exposed. 

"It's fine, baby. Once I'm inside you you'll forget about the awkwardness." Spencer nodded, his eyes fluttering as he felt one finger enter him dry. He started to moan, almost for a show, like he was putting on an act. "Good boy," Jon purred, running his other hand on Spencer's thighs. Once a little bit of time has passed, Jon added another finger and another until he was practically fucking Spencer with his hand. 

"Please," Spencer begged, opening his eyes to see Brendon biting his lip, Ryan just watching Spencer's ass and Jon smiling, of course. 

"Please what, baby?" Jon asked, tickling Spencer's prostate.

"F-Fuck me?" Jon smiled, finally pulling down his boxers and spitting on his hand, rubbing it on his member. He then proceeded to rub a bit of spit onto Spencer's entrance, pushing in slightly. Spencer moaned, shutting his eyes and grabbing his own dick. 

"Can I?" Ryan asked, starting to get up. 

"Dude, what about me?" Brendon asked, throwing his hands up in the air. Ryan smiled, walking over and pointing at his mouth and Spencer's member, getting the okay from Jon. He looked over at Brendon as he bent over, sticking his ass out as he grabbed Spencer's member. Spencer's eyes opened, watching his dick disappear into Ryan's mouth and Brendon walks up to Ryan, grabbing his hips and slamming inside of Ryan. Ryan moaned, sending a wave of pleasure down Spencer's spine. 

"Holy shit baby, you're already contracting." Jon moaned out, melting every single time his partner made a noise. "You close?" Spencer nodded, grabbing the back of Ryan's hair and started to make him go faster. Spencer let go, getting sent into a shaking orgasm as Ryan caught every last drop. It almost seemed like a domino effect, Jon coming, then Ryan and right after Brendon. Spencer laughed a little after he came down from his high, looking over at Jon. 

"I fucking love you guys."

***

"I'm so fat!" Spencer yelled in the bathroom, standing to the side and touching his now protruding stomach. He looked up at Ryan, who sat upon the counter. 

"Nah, it's not like you're gaining weight and can control it! You're pregnant, deal with it." Spencer sighed, pulling his shirt up. "Damn, you even already have that line that pregnant women get," Ryan said, pointing at the dark brown line that went up his stomach. 

"Shut up, I know!" He pulled his shirt down and looked at himself in the mirror. "I think we should tell them." Ryan's eyes went wide.

"Are you crazy! Not when we're on tour!" Spencer lifted himself onto the counter. 

"There's no hiding it anymore! I don't want people just thinking that I'm fat! I might as well just come clean and tell the world that Jon and I are having a baby." Spencer shook his head a bit. "I still can't believe we're having a baby. Me, a male."

"I know, it's crazy! Have you two thought of baby names yet?" Spencer scoffed. 

"No. I don't want to, I don't want to know the baby until it's born. Jon thinks it's better to pick out a name after the baby is here, to pick out a good one to suit it." Ryan nodded, looking at the watch on his wrist. 

"Well, preggo Spenco, we gotta go get ready to play some tunes!" Ryan jumped off the counter, Spencer just sitting there. 

"Don't you ever call me that again."

*

Spencer watched Jon the whole performance, watching how he moved, how he sometimes danced a little. It was cute. It was all ripped from his mind when Brendon started to talk. 

"You know, there are two people on this stage that are going to become parents in about seven and a half months, and no it's not Ryan and me!" The crowd started to scream, Jon running over to Spencer and kissing his cheek. "Ladies and gents and everyone in between, please give a warm welcome to your new soon-to-be parents, Spencer Smith and Jon Walker!" Spencer finally stood up, Jon wrapping his arm around him. It all felt like a fairy tale, people actually caring that he's pregnant.

***

"What the fuck is going on?" Spencer laughed, looking around the bus to see flowers everywhere. Both Brendon and Ryan walked on, gasping like they knew what was happening, yet, Spencer had no clue. 

"Oh my god, it's happening!" Ryan whispered to Brendon.

"Wha-" Spencer got cut off by Jon grabbing his arm, smiling. "What's going on?" Jon reached into his pocket and pulled a ring out, slowly getting down on one knee. "Oh my god..."

"Spence, I know we haven't been dating for that long, and I know that we're young, but I know that I wouldn't be happy unless I was spending the rest of my life with you and out baby, maybe a few dogs in the mix as well." Spencer laughed a bit. "I love you, so much, and that's why I'm asking you to marry me." Spencer stood there, not being able to find the right words, eventually giving a simple nod. Jon sighed, standing up and placing his lips on Spencer's.

"I fucking love you."

***

Something that Spencer was warned of but never took seriously, Braxton Hicks. Like he should know what actual contractions feel like, even though he's only about four months along, they can still happen. Spencer shut his eyes as he shifted in his seat, grabbing Jon's hand. 

"God, another one? Babe, I think we should go to the hospital, just to make sure." Spencer nodded no, loosening his grip on Jon's hand. 

"I'm fine, baby, I promise. It was just one that sorta hurts and comes out of nowhere, I'm fine." Jon sighed, looking over at Brendon. 

"Okay... You better not go into labour tonight then." Jon said quietly.

*

Brendon watched Spencer try to crack his back but failed. 

"You okay, Spence?" He asked, walking closer to him. 

"Yeah, just my whole body hurts. I swear, I'm way too big for four months. And I better not be having twins." Spencer sighed, rubbing his lower back. 

"Maybe it's just a huge fucking baby! Hey, you don't have to worry about pushing it out!" Spencer let out a laugh as he nodded, placing his hands on his stomach. 

"I'm glad about that, actually. I can't imagine having to push a watermelon out! I just can't wait to meet it, hold it, see Jon as a dad. I think it's going to be awesome!"

*

Jon smiled as he watched his fiancee sleep in the bunk, stretched out a bit but still has one hand on his stomach. Jon has noticed that Spencer has been doing that a lot, maybe it's a security thing. He sighed happily, looking back at the computer screen, where he was typing out an email. 

**_To whom it may concern,_ **

**_My name is Jon Walker, the bassist for a band entitled 'Panic! At The Disco'. My now fiancee, who is also in the band, Spencer Smith, have found out a little over three months ago we are going to have a baby. No, we aren't using a surrogate or adopting, Spencer is the one barring our child. It's remarkable, really. How a man can become pregnant and through C-Section deliver a healthy baby._ **

**_The one thing we are not happy about is that we cannot be legally married in this day and age. In 2007, I thought that a gay man could marry another gay man in the US, but, I was far from right. Yes, we are engaged, I proposed about a month ago. I can't stress enough how this shouldn't be a thing anymore, discrimination. We feel, like many others do, that we are not being treated with kindness and wellness like every Americain should._ **

**_At the time of writing this email, Spencer is laying beside me asleep. The one that I want to call my husband. I technically could, really. We could just 'pretend' that we are married, have a ceremony but not have that paper that has our names together as one. It kinda hurts. I know we're not the only gay men, or woman, in this amazing country that want to get married, but who is it that is stopping us? We should be a free people, not pushed to the side._**

**_A man can love a man, and a woman can love a woman. In some states, bestiality is legal... Now how is that fair? People can go around having sex with dogs while I can't marry the one I love. I feel hopeless. I just want to marry him, so much._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Jon Walker_ **

He sighed, closing his laptop and putting it to the side. He rolled over, reaching his hand over Spencer's torso.

"Hey," Spencer said lazily. Jon smiled, kissing Spencer's cheek.

"Hi, baby boy. Go back to sleep." Spencer nodded, closing his eyes. Jon placed his head on Spencer's shoulder, closing his eyes as well. He thought about what it would be like to actually marry Spencer, legally. Having a marriage certificate would mean the world to both men. 

***

Spencer held Jon's hand nervously as they sat in the waiting room, (not really) patiently waiting for Spencer's name to be called. When getting all of the doctors and midwives in line, most said that it was weird that they were making an appointment for a man, but nobody declined them. It was probably because of how they saw that Spencer needed help with this and that if he were to do this alone, go into labour at home and try to give birth on his own, he would die. Nobody in their right mind would turn away somebody that could die if they did.

"I hate these," Spencer said softly, his hand on his protruding stomach. "Them pressing on my stomach with that camera thing on my stomach, it hurts. They press too hard." Jon cooed a bit, resting his head on Spencer's shoulder.

"It's just to see the baby better! They wouldn't be doing it if they didn't have to." Spencer nodded, looking down at his stomach. 

"I swear, I'm way to big for six months! I swear to god, if it's twins, I'm chopping your dick off!" Spencer and Jon heard a laugh from the other side of the waiting room.

"I said that to my husband, turns out we were having triplets!" She said, placing her hands on her small stomach. "This is our fourth or more, you never know!" Spencer looked back at Jon and rolled his eyes.

"Spencer?" A midwife called, making both Spencer and Jon stand up. They followed her into a poorly-lit room with a weird machine and a bed. "So," She started as she sat down, patting the bed for Spencer to sit down. "You're... Six months?" He nodded as he sat down. "There's no way... Had any Braxton hicks?" She asked, practically forcing Spencer to lay down. 

"Yeah, sometimes." She hummed, helping him pull his shirt up. 

"When did they start?"

"Four months? Around there." She looked over at Jon and got the confirmation. She started the ultrasound, looking at the monitor as she moved the probe around Spencer's stomach. 

"Well, you're definitely having one baby. But, I think that when you found out, something was messed up. Your baby looks almost full-term!" Spencer's eyes grew wide. "You've been showing more signs of being farther along. I would say you're about eight months. How long were you guys sexually active before you fell pregnant?"

"Almost a year," Jon replied, the midwife letting out a sigh.

"Okay, good! I've seen this a few times before, once was when the couple thought she was like, six months but she was nine, so she got pregnant before they got together!"

"So, what should I do when I go into labour?" Spencer asked as he sat up.

"Go to the hospital. They will set up an O.R, if there is none available at that moment they'll just prep you and put you on some medications that will slow down labour. Just get to the hospital, they'll take care of you.

***

It felt like a rush. Waking up from a jolt of pain shooting through his back, going into his stomach. And yes, actual contractions feel  _so_ much different from Braxton Hicks. You can tell when you're in labour. Spencer sat up and chuckled for a second, kinda excited that he was getting this gremlin out of him finally. He nudged his elbow into Jon's side, waking him up. 

"What?" Jon asked as he sat up, looking over at their bedside table at the clock. "It's 3:30?"

"Yeah, the perfect time to have a baby!" Jon's eyes widened, sitting up more.

"Are you fucking serious?" He asked, now out of bed and sorta jumping. "We're going to become Daddies today?" Spencer nodded as he laughed, watching Jon run around the bedroom to pack more stuff. 

"Hun, we've had our overnight bag packed for three weeks, we're good."

*

Spencer watched nervously as a nurse stuck him with a needle, one arm filled with a few IVs, the other is just starting. 

"This kinda hurts," Spencer muttered. The nurse nodded, hooking a bag onto the IV stand. "When do I get into the operating room?"

"In about an hour. Is there going to be any visitors?" She asked, looking now at Spencer's vitals.

"Our friends, Brendon and Ryan. Maybe our parents but they have to travel for some time." She nodded, walking out of the room. "Jon, I'm scared," Spencer finally admitted. Jon walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, sighing as he ran his fingers through Spencer's hair. 

"Baby... Don't be! I'll be right there with you, we get to have a baby today! Our family is growing because, at the end of the day, we're family." Spencer let out a shaky sigh, nodding slightly. "You're really strong, Spence. I don't think I'd be able to do what you're going to do."

*

The nerves. The excitement. The everything. Almost all of the emotions ran through Spencer's body as he dazed in and out. Jon repeatedly kissed his forehead, almost on the verge of crying. They both are excited, Jon just seems more because he is not all drugged up right now. He kneeled down as he watched Spencer's teeth start to chatter, looking around. 

"How much longer?" Spencer asked the doctors, obviously wanting it to be over.

"We're just starting to see the baby," One said, Spencer wincing a bit when he felt some hands inside of his body. "And..." He continued, Spencer, letting out a groan as he felt weight leave his body. "It's a girl!" Jon almost immediately started to cry, both looking over the curtain to see one of the doctors hold her over for a second.

"You did it!" Jon whispered, pressing his forehead against Spencer's. He smiled, teeth still chattering. "I love you  _so_ much, baby!"

"I love you, too..."

*

Spencer sat up as he watched his daughter's face, her eyes closed and red. He smiled as he watched Jon walk back in with sandwiches in hand. 

"I thought you'd be hungry," He said as he sat down, placing the bag on the floor as he leaned closer to the bed. "What are we going to name her?"

"I really like Sophia," Spencer said softly, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. Jon nodded, leaning down and kissing her forehead. 

"Sophia... It's such a cute name..." Spencer nodded, watching how Sophia's face moves like Jon's. 

"I think she looks like you, babe." He said, looking up to Jon. 

"Bullshit. She looks like you."


End file.
